the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Abyssia
Abyssia is an alternate dimension that exists outside of the known universes. Most of the plane is uncharted, and humanity has never been visited this place; most are unaware that it even exists, save for the existence of Magnus and Havion, who both hail from the dimension. Though mostly populated by the human-like Abyssians, Abyssia carries a host of native wildlife, both harmless and dangerous. Points of Interest Babylon Layer The Babylon Layer, sometimes simply called Babylon, is the space above the Void Sea which houses the many floating cities that dot the dimension. Few species reside this high in the air, aside from the Abyssians who make their homes in special floating cities; these cities are powered by souls, which are a prized commodity in Abyssian society. As such, reaping is a popular and much needed profession; reapers often leave the safety of the Babylon Layer to seek out souls upon the wastelands below, or from other dimensions entirely. Mazkeon Often considered to be the beating heart of the entire dimension, Mazkeon is the largest of the floating cities. It is also home to the Mazkeonian Sanctum; a council of the brightest minds of Abyssia, all tasked with specific castes in which to direct to ensure that Mazkeon, and by extension the rest of their civilized society, continues to run efficiently for a long time to come. Being the largest city, it almost requires the most soul consumption to keep it afloat. Mazkeon itself is a circular city, housing various different districts for various needs. While the docks lay on the outermost reaches of the city, everything in-between is mostly residential and businesses. The Sanctum Citadel, home to the Mazkeonian Sanctum, resides at the center of the city. Void Sea The Void Sea is a dangerous sector that separates Babylon from Dead Earth. The Void Sea represents itself as an infinitesimal ocean of dark clouds which completes obscures vision of the ground below. Few species reside in this zone, mostly native dragons and other flying creatures. The Void Sea can only be traversed with floating barges that often dock at the floating cities of the Babylon Layer. Though such rumors have been few and far between, there have been tales of Abyssians managing to survive vertical drops straight through the Sea. This would be considered suicide for most; the Sea holds a dampening field that seems to nullify most outside effects. Likely, the predators in the Void Sea use this to their advantage. The Downworld The Downworld, sometimes referenced as Dead Earth due to its appearance, comprises much of the ground within the Abyssia dimension. It is a wasteland, nigh barren and inhabitable for most forms of life. This is where much of Abyssia's wildlife roams; creatures mutated through eons, forced to adapt to the harsh climate of the wastes. One may find Abyssia's many species of dragons about, or others will find simple creatures, herbivores grazing on dead grass. Downworlders also live in this zone; downworlders are Abyssians who have rejected the life of Babylon, or were exiled to the Downworld for criminal offenses. Being sentenced to Dead Earth is often a death sentence; though, just as the wildlife has adapted to the harsh and barren landscape, the Downworlders have managed to survive as well. Soul Nexus The Soul Nexus is a curious landmark that resides upon the Downworld; once the subject of a terrible war, the grand structure remains dormant and lifeless. For some unexplained reason, the various lost souls that roam the Downworld find themselves drawn to this location, lending it its appropriate name of the Soul Nexus. Despite the obvious connection between the Nexus and the seemingly magnetic draw it has on lost souls, Mazkeonian scholars still cannot figure out the exact nature of the structure. As it seems to attract the powerful reaper caste, so too does it attract dangerous predators, looking to feast on the hapless and wandering souls. Lore Category:Planes